Garden Meet
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. Another first meeting Mito/Wing fanfiction.


Personal prompt from an anonymous tumblr user as apart of a 300 follower celebration.

* * *

She had never left Whale Island.

She had never felt the need to leave and feel the rush of adventure like Ging or Gon.

She had never considered doing much else except for making food, doing laundry, and cleaning up the house as per her normal routine.

She probably wouldn't have broken any of those if Abe hadn't one day handed her a boat ticket off the island. It was from Gon, she had said. Mito was inclined to believe her, but the sly look in her eye gave her some doubts. She was instructed to go and have fun, see things she hadn't seen and do things she hadn't done.

The ginger smiled warmly at Abe, insisting she didn't need a vacation, but the older lady said otherwise. In fact, she demanded that Mito leave or that she would "squander her youth" on an island in the middle of nowhere and end up regretting it later on.

That's how she found herself in a large and exquisite indoor garden in a country not far from Whale Island. There were flowers, fruits, shrubs, and trees like she hadn't ever seen before, many of which were said to have healing properties or that they had been used as an offering to the gods. As she browsed the aisles in wonder and awe, shocking colors of some nearby flowers proving as a distraction, she walked into something and nearly fell. Luckily, someone caught her around the waist and pulled her up before they started to profusely apologize.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't see you at all and then I bumped into you and you nearly fell and hurt yourself and _are_ you okay? I mean you _did_ almost fall down, and I really didn't mean to do that at all and I'm so sor-"

Okay, well more like _someone._

"You're fine, you didn't mean too." she smiled as she waved a hand in dismissal. "And you're not the only one at fault here. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so _I_ should really be the one apologizing to _you_."

"Please, that would be completely unnecessary for you to do my lady. If you won't accept my apology could I at least buy you a cup of coffee?"

Mito paused, looking up slightly to study his face. The man's sincerity and concern were obvious, and he didn't seem to have an ulterior motive. He grinned shyly, readjusting his glasses. A nervous habit she guessed. When she agreed, he lit up with relief, reminding her a bit of Gon as they made their way to a nearby café.

Upon sitting down with some drinks, the man reached his hand across the tablet for a handshake.

"Since I never did properly introduce myself, let's start over. I'm Wing Seki, a teacher and assistant floormaster."

"Sounds impressive," she responds as she moves to shake his hand. "I'm Mito Freecss, a fishmonger." He freezes for a second, and she realizes how odd her job may sound to a respected teacher. "I know it's not quite a common job but, you see, I work on an island so it's really one of the best businesses to be in there and so-"

Wing shakes his head, stopping her from continuing on. "You said Freecss?"

"Yes, I did." She tilted her head in curious fashion as the grin on the teacher's face widened.

"You don't happen to be related to Gon Freecss do you?"

That got her attention immediately as her eyes widened. "Yes, I am! How do you know Gon?" She leaned forward, excitement getting the best or her as Wing started laughing.

"I see, this really is a small world. Well, regarding your question, at one point during Gon's travels I served as his teacher. He's a very talented boy I hope you know. One in a million really. He's got a lot of potential as a Hunter."

"A Hunter, huh?" Mito furrowed her eyebrows at the comment, not sure whether to be proud that he had excelled at it or to be worried for him and how he'd reach his potential.

Wing seemed to notice her inner turmoil, and smiled at her reassuringly. "I assure you, even if that boy falls his friends will be there to catch him. He's seems to have accumulated a lot of those during his time abroad in the world, so don't try to worry too much."

She smiled back a bit, knowing that if she didn't it would be like rejecting his words. "Yes, I'm sure, but I can't help but be worried for him."

"I understand." The teacher said solemnly, leaning back a bit in his chair. He fiddled with a spoon a bit before taking a drink of his iced coffee. He set the glass down carefully, shrugging a bit as he leaned into the table a bit, readjusting his sitting position. "You wouldn't happen to be his mother would you?"

The question caught Mito by surprise, heat rushing to her cheeks as she stammered out a semi-coherent reply denying the fact he was her own. "I would, however," she continued after Wing had chuckled at her previous statement, "like to think of myself that way. It may be somewhat selfish, but I too hope he sees me as his mother figure."

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence after that, making fleeting remarks about the flora and fauna of the gardens and about their coffee choice. Mito was speculating on when she should depart the teacher's company, no matter how nice it was, and head back to her temporary residence at a hotel when Wing rose from his seat, breaking the gaze she had on a butterfly just outside.

"Miss Freecss, it was an honor meeting you here today and having coffee with you, however I seem to have almost forgotten my other plans for today."

"Oh," she rose from her seat as well, quickly bowing her head, "I'm so sorry for keeping you here so long, and thank you very much for treating me." Wing smiled at her, his expression warming.

"No, _thank you_ , for your excellent company." He paused, as if thinking, and then quickly reached into his coat pocket before pulling out a small business card. "This may seem a presumptuous of me, but if you ever want to talk or meet up again, here's my number." His cheeks tinged pink as he handed it over, retracting a hand to the back of his neck afterwards. "Not that you're obligated to do anything. You could very well just throw it away after I leave, but I'd really hope... you not." He looks away to hide his ever blooming blush, but Mito could still see his ears reddening. She wondered if he knew that happened?

She brought a hand to his shoulder as she used it as leverage to peck him once on the cheek before she waved her goodbyes, promising to call him. She didn't believe she had ever seen someone go so red in the face before. She almost felt bad for him, almost, but it was far too amusing for her to feel too guilty about her actions.

When she got back to her hotel room, she rushed over to her luggage to check the ticket Abe had bought her for her return trip to Whale Island. A smirk found its way onto her mouth as she picked up the phone on the nightstand table and dialed in the number on the business card she had been given earlier that day. After a few rings, the other line picked up, Wing's voice coming through the receiver clearly.

"Hello, this is Mito," she started, her grin widening as she layed down on the bed, confidence rising. "It seems I'll be here for a couple more days, so if it's not too much trouble I'd love to meet up at the café from earlier today again." Really, when was the last time she had _flirted_ been?

"T-that sounds fantastic! Um, can you do twelve o'clock?"

"That I can."

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." The line went dead, and for once in her life Mito was very excited. She never thought Abe would be the one to instigate a social life for her, no matter how indirectly, but she was very grateful for it. She smiled down at the business card still in her hands. This, would certainly be a rush of an adventure on its own.


End file.
